biofanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przed Wielką Bramą
"Zrozum, Gali, to mój wróg, kiedyś mnie załatwił. A teraz czas na rewa''nż'." Varun do Gali w części IX Jeśli w mojej opowieści jest takie coś() to co jest w środku nawiasu to mój komentarz. Autor BionicleFan Prolog Był piękny dzień. Matoranin Varun pogwizdując szedł spokojnie przez Ta-Metru na zawody Akilini. Nagle potknął się o jakiś dziwny kamień. - A co to? - spytał sam siebie Varun. Bowiem ten kamień był dziwnej barwy. Konkretniej, był czerwono-czarno-brązowy. Matoranin go schował i poszedł do wioski na treningi. Wiedział jedno - ten kamień nie był zwyczajny... Część I - Hej, Varun! - powiedział Xenop, najlepszy kumpel Varuna - Idziesz na turniej Akilini? - Tak, bo co? - spytał Varun - Ja też idę. Chodź, znam drogę na skróty. I poszli. Na nieszczęście Varuna Xenop był bardzo spostrzegawczy. - Co masz w tym schowku? - spytał kolegę. Varun miał zaufanie do Xenopa, ale wiedział, że byłaby wpadka, gdyby matoranin powiedział o tym kamieniu Turadze Vakamie. Zaryzykował. - Mam jakiś dziwny kamień. Widziałeś taki kiedykolwiek? Xenop zastanowił się chwilę - Nie, nigdy. Idź z nim do Turagi Vakamy, on pewnie będzie wiedział. Dalszą drogę przeszi w milczeniu. Varun myślał. "Jak powiem o nim Turadze, to on będzie wiedział, ale może mi go zabrać. Ale wolę wiedzieć, co to za cudaczne coś." Część II Varun znów myślał.(on będzie tutaj często myślał) Tym razem nad celem. Zewsząd nadbiegały okrzyki innych Ta-Matoran. - Varun, strzelaj! - Varun! - Strzelaj! - Traf! Akurat brakowało jednego punktu do zwycięstwa Ta-Metru. Varun zastosował się do swej zasady"Spokój, spryt i skupienie", zamknął oczy i strzelił. Wszyscy patrzyli na lecący dysk. Chwilę czuli się jakby czas stanął. Dysk leciał i leciał i leciał i leciał i leciał i leciał(aż 5 na godzinę :] )aż trafił w sam środek słupa. Varun otworzył oczy. Gdy zobaczył ślad po zamrażającym dysku(aby został ślad wybrał taki dysk) i odetchnął z ulgą. Po meczu... - Już wkrótce... - Turago Vakamo...- zaczął Varun - Wiem o co chodzi - odpowiedział mu Vakama - Ale skąd?! - wykrzyknął Matoranin - Mam swoje źródła - powiedział Turaga "Xenop. Zatłukę go, a przynajmniej mu tym zagrożę" myślał Varun - Pokaż mi ten kamień - powiedział Vakama Matoranin dał mu kamień. Turaga powoli obracał go w rękach aż powiedział - Zanieś ten kamień do Wielkiej Świątyni. Tam spotkasz Le-Matorana który będzie mieć kamień zielono-niebiesko-biały. Włóżcie do dowolnych miejsc te kamienie. A co będzie dalej, to już się przekonasz. - Ale skąd... - znów zaczął Varun - Wiem to od moich innych źródeł. Reszty nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Varun w myśli zgodził się z Turagą. Nie powinien się wtrącać. Poza tym, dręczyło go co innego. Co to był za Matoranin, którego miał spotkać? Skąd wziął taki kamień? Część III Le-Matoran Xariv miał tak samo jak Varun, z tym że Xariv od razu poszedł do Matau. - Turago, przyniosłem coś. - Wejdź i pokaż to "coś", jak to nazwałeś. - odpowiedział Matau - To jakiś dziwny kamień. Matau pomyślał. - Pójdź z tym kamieniem do Wielkiej Świątyni. Tam włóż go do dowolnego z sześciu miejsc. Spotkasz tam Ta-Matoranina. Wiem o tym od Turagi Vakamy. Xariv zrobił tak jak kazał Turaga. Spotkał tam innego Ta-Matorana. - Hej, ty - krzyknął do nieznajomego Xariv - jak się nazywasz i po co tu przyszedłeś - A czemu się pytasz? - odpowiedział nieznajomy Xariv był z natury ciekawski, więc zanim zdążył coś wymyślić, powiedział: - No bo chcę wiedzieć! - A ty po co tu jesteś, co? - Pierwszy spytałem! - Powiem jak się nazywam i tyle. Jestem Varun. - A ja Xariv. - Turaga Vakama kazał mi tu przyjść. Mówił, że spotkam Le-Matorana z dziwnym kamieniem. - A mnie mówił że spotkam Ta-Matorana z podobnym kamieniem. Wyjęli kamienie. Gdy spostrzegli że drugi ma kamień obaj jednocześnie krzyknęli: - Czyli to ty! - Wsadźmy te kamienie. Turaga mówili, że coś się stanie. Podeszli do otworów. Włożyli kamienie i... Część IV - Cccco się stało? - Spytał siebie Varun. - Czyżbym stał się Toa? - powiedział Xariv. - Chyba tak. Tylko jesteśmy kolorów naszych kamieni. Sprawdzę swoją moc. Jak zadziała, jestem Toa, jak nie, jestem Matoranem. Varun wysunął rękę. Wystrzeliły trzy promienie - z elektryczności, grtawitacji i plazmy. - Rzadko to mówię(tak na serio to często), ale:Super. - Teraz ja. - powiedział Xariv. Z jego ręki wystrzeliła liana, magnetyczny promień i fala dźwiękowa. - Ale czad! Mam dwie Katany i Miotacz Elementarnych Kul. - Ja też! - Teraz lećmy na naszych Katanach na Voya Nui. - Zgoda. Część V Na Voya Nui... - Słyszałeś? - spytał Varun - Taaa - odpowiedział Xariv - Hej, wy tam - usłyszeli za swymi plecami. Zobaczyli zielonego skakdi(Zaktana) Który celował w nich miotaczem. - Zadarłeś z Toa, ścierwo - powiedział Varun. Wycelował w niego miotaczem, przekręcił rodzaj nabojów i strzelił kulą grawitacji. Zaktan odpowiedział mu strzałem Zamora. Kule zderzyły się ze sobą. Xariv użył swej Suletu na Zaktanie aby go psychicznie wystraszyć, ale został zablokowany i odepchnięty na bok. Varun wziął z niego przykład i użył swej Kanohi Raxil(Maski Snu) i sprawił, że Zaktan zasnął. Wziął w ręce Xariva i zaczął nim trząść aby się obudził. Udało się. - Dobra. Jeden z głowy, zostało tylko pięciu - powiedział Xariv. - Wiesz co, myślę, że on - rzekł Varun wskazując palcem na wielkiego pająka i jego pana(Vezon) - będzie większym problemem. On nosi Kanohi Ignika. - Racja. Ale, do cholery, dlaczego nie ma zniszczonego mózgu? Przecież Ignika wysyła wszystkim koszmary w strefie koszmarów! - Może ona go chciała? - Ja nie wiem. Znajdźmy ten Korytarz. Musimy się dostać do Mahri Nui. - Nie mówiłeś o tym. - Chodzi o to, że stamtąd da się dostać do Karda Nui. Ostrzeżemy Av-Matoran przed Makuta i pędem do Metru Nui. Proste, co nie? - Nie myślę tak. Jeśli Makuta nas wyprzedzą, to będziemy musieli ich pokonać. Jesteśmy nowicjuszami. - Mieliśmy chronićsześciu Matoran których wysłali na Voya Nui. Teraz oni stali się Toa przez niewiadomy sposób. - rzekł Xariv - Chwilę. - zaczął przemyśliwać Varun - Gdy płynęli my lecieliśmy za nimi na Katanach. Stał się jakiś błysk i potem gdy wyszli z kanistrów stali się Toa. To znaczy, że jedynym sposobem aby stali się Toa był ten błysk. - Albo tak działały kanistry z Karzahni. - Chodźmy do tego Korytarza. Musimy znaleźć Karda Nui. Chwilę. Właśnie na coś wpadłem! - krzyknął Varun - Ale na co... - zaczął Xariv - Nie gadaj tylko chodź! Część VI - Po co to robimy? - spytał szeptem Xariv. - Zrozum. To proste - tłumaczył Varun - My będziemy śledzić tych Toa. Oni pójdą do wody po Ignikę. A nam chodzi o Av-Matoran. Masz Kanohi Kaukau? - Nie. Mam za to zapas tlenu na osiemnaście godzin. - A jak my go sobie doczepimy do masek? - Normalnie. Mamy dziury w maskach na rurki do tlenu. Xariv dopiero teraz zauważył, że Varun ma na sobie Maskę Jasnowidza. - A, już wiem, skąd ty to wiesz. Dzięki masce. - Ale ty jesteś spostrzegawczy. - odparł ironicznie Varun. - Ale skąd ty ją masz? - Wziąłem ją z Metru Nui. - Ale jak?! - Normalnie. Schowam ją - Patrz. Tamta niebieska skoczyła do wody po maskę. - Czyli już niedługo się dostaniemy do Karda Nui! Niestety, Varun krzyknął zbyt głośno. Toa Inika usłyszeli ich. - Pora wiać - powiedział Xariv - Zgadzam się.- rzekł Varun I nawiali na piętnaście metrów. - Okej. Już ich nie ma. Hej, powinniśmy tu się zatrzymać, jest na nich lepszy widok. - Patrz, tamtą Toa wyciąga z wody jakiś Matoranin. - A teraz idąz jakimś gościem. (Axonn) - Mhm. Idziemy za nimi. Część VII Pod wodą... Toa szli daleko, przez bezkresy oceanów , do Mahri Nui. Płynęli najszybciej jak umieli. Gdy dotarli do Mahri Nui, popytali miejscowych, w którą stronę do Karda Nui. Nikt nie wiedział. "To jakieś młoty" - pomyślał Xariv. Nagle podszedł do nich jakiś Toa Lodu. (Matoro) - Co tu robicie? - spytał - Pędzimy do Karda Nui, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć - odrzekł Xariv - To tamtędy - rzekł Toa, wskazując palcem północ - Jakieś 984 Kio stąd. - Dzięki. Popłynęli do Karda Nui. W Karda Nui... - Jakoś tu cicho. - rzekł Xariv - Już niedługo...- wskazał palcem Vampraha Varun - Kim jesteście?! A nieważne. Wiecie że istnieję, to muszę was zabić i tak. W odpowiedzi dostał kulą grawitacji w łeb. Varun użył na nim maski Snu. Znów zadziałała. - No to pięknie. Spóźniliśmy się. - powiedział Xariv - teraz musimy zniszczyć Makuta - Ale nas jest pięciu - usłyszeli obok siebie Odwrócili się i ujrzeli gotowego do walki Vampraha z Chiroxem, Antrozem, Icaraxem(w innej formie niż set) i Mutranem. Varun wyjął swe Katany, połączył je w jeden dwu-ostrzowy miecz(ułożone są jak u Gelu). Xariv zrobił to samo. Antroz, Icarax i Chirox strzelili w nich ręką cienia, a Mutran i Vamprah się na nich rzucili. Varun użył maski Snu, i zanim się obejrzał, uśpił czterech Makuta. Icarax wciąż się trzymał. Zaatakował ich wszystkim naraz. Odpowiedzieli mu strzałami z miotacza każdego elementu. Trafili go. - Nie możecie mnie zniszczyć. Jestem teraz tylko Antidermis, ale jeszcze się z wami kiedyś policzę. Icarax poleciał do bazy Makuta w Karda Nui. W tym momencie Vamprah się zerwał i poleciał do Stalaktytowej wioski. - Leć na skróty do wioski. Ja go zatrzymam. – powiedział Varun Xariv był tu jako Matoranin bardzo dawno temu, mimo to pamiętał drogę, więc wiedział, że dostać się tu można przez Mahri Nui. Solek z Takuą oprowadzał go, pokazywał skróty i tajemnice Karda Nui. - Już lecę. I Toa z trzema mocami poleciał na katanach za Vamprahem. Xariv postanowił jak najszybciej lecieć do Stalaktytowej wioski. Przemienił się w falę dźwiękową i poleciał. Tymczasem Varun... ...Zaatakował Vampraha, strzelając w niego grawitacją. Vampraha nie trafił, ale to wystarczyło aby zwrócić uwagę Makuty. Po dziesięciu minutach... - Nie dostaniesz mnie, potworze – powiedział Toa, uchylając się przed piątą mroczną ręką Vampraha. Makuta wchłonął kamień. - Tak myślisz? To coś ci pokażę. Vamprah wystrzelił Tridax Pod(wtedy był nad Varunem). Toa ledwo się ochronił. Przemienił się w wiązkę elektryczności(on tak umie) i w jednej chwili zabrał ostrza Vampraha i przemienił się znów w Toa. - No i? – spytał Varun – Bez broni prościej cię pokonam. - Ja wciąż kontroluję mrok, pamiętasz? – spytał Vamprah. - Tak. A teraz lecę do Stalaktytowej wioski, chyba, że wolisz, abym... W tym momencie Varun zorientował się, że nie ma przed nim Vampraha. „Poleciał do Stalaktytowej Wioski, to pewne. – myślał Varun. – W takim razie muszę tam pędzić. Będziemy musieli walczyć z pięcioma Makuta. A jesteśmy tylko nowicjuszami. W takim razie obmyślę coś z Xarivem.” W tym momencie zobaczył coś. Stał na brzegu morza. Zobaczył nad sobą Vampraha, a pod sobą Toa Lodu, który kiedyś powiedział im, którędy do Karda Nui. Miał na twarzy Kanohi Ignika „Niemożliwe...” – myślał Varun. Skąd na jego twarzy Maska życia?! Widział, że ten Toa przemienia się w energię i gdzieś poleciał jako energia. Popatrzył nad siebie – Vamraha już nie było. Tymczasem... Xariv robił unik przed kolejnym atakiem Chiroxa. Dotarł tam kilka minut przed Makutą. Teraz z nim walczył. - Nie zniszczysz mnie, nigdy. – powiedział Makuta - A skąd to wiesz, śmieciu?! – odrzekł Toa - Z tego prostego względu, że – w tym miejscu Chirox uderzył swym ostrzem w brzuch Toa – że jestem silniejszy, zwinniejszy, i w ogóle lepszy. Xariv wykorzystał nieuwagę Makuty i uderzył go w sam środek pancerza. Potem użył na nim miotacza i strzelił w niego kulą roślinności. Makuta podniósł się i zdążył się uchylić. Odpowiedział dwudziestoma kulami cienia. Toa skrzyżował swoje katany tak, by odbiły kule. Z ostatnią się nie udało. Xariv odleciał na 20 Kio. Makuta podszedł do niego. - Mówiłem że jestem silnie… W tym momencie dostał kulą grawitacji prosto w łeb. Padł jak długi na ziemię. Xariv zrozumiał, że strzela Varun. - Później mi podziękujesz. W naszą stronę leci dwóch Makuta. – powiedział czerwono-czarno-brązowy Toa. - Nie ma sprawy. Zniszczyłeś Vampraha? - Nie zdążyłem. Uciekł mi. Z drugiej strony widziałem jakiegoś Toa, tego co nam mówił o Karda Nui. Miał na sobie Maskę Życia. W tamtym momencie był jakiś błysk, bardzo mocny. Widziałem, że Vamprah uciekł gdzieś, ale nie widziałem gdzie. - A ja tu jestem – usłyszeli nad sobą. Na grzbietach Chiroxa i Vampraha zobaczyli dwóch Matoran Cienia. - Hej, Gavla, czy to nie ten Matoranin co tu był kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat temu? - spytał czarny matoranin niebieskiego Gavla wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem, Kirop, choć jest podobny, to nie był… - Nie byłem wtedy Toa ale teraz ja i mój kumpel jesteśmy Toa. - Tak znamy go! – krzyknęli Matowanie jednogłośnie do Makuta. Najprawdopodobniej Makuta spytali telepatią Matoran czy znają Xariva - Xariv, przyprowadź Klakka. A ja zatrzymam tych Makuta. Na te słowa Vamprah strzelił w niego kulą cienia. Varun uchylił się i strzelił sześcioma kulami żywiołów w Makuta. Każda trafiła. Wtedy przyszedł Xariv z Klakkiem krzyczącym na wszystkie strony. Matoranie Cienia zmienili się znów w Av-Matoran. Vamprah powiedział: - Wiem co z nimi zrobimy. Wyślijmy ich gdzieś! Zanim Toa się obejrzeli, już znaleźli się na pustyni(Bara Magna) Część VIII Lecąc po pustyni Toa napotkali jakiś stary pojazd (Thornatus). Wzięli go, albowiem nikogo przy nim ani w okolicy nie było nikogo. Pojechali do najbliższej wioski. Była to wioska roślinności. Zobaczyli trójkę obcych (Tarduk, Kirbold i Crotesius) którzy gdzieś jechali. Postanowili, że będą ich śledzić. Ci Agori nie zauważyli ich przez całą podróż. Nie będę jej opisywać, bowiem nic się nie działo przez całą podróż. Po niej jednak... - Okej. Tu możemy się zatrzymać. - powiedział Xariv - Hej! Dwójka Glatorian się z nami zabrała. - rzekł zielony - Jak nas nazwałeś? - spytał Varun - My jesteśmy Toa, a nie jacyś Glatorianie. - Toa? A co to jest Toa? - Varun, myślę, że już nie jesteśmy we Wszechświecie Matoran. - W czym? Naprawdę dziwni z was Glatorianie. Ale nieważne. Pojeźdźcie z nami. Brońcie nas. A kiedy znajdziemy to czego szukamy, podzielimy się z wami. - Okej - rzekł Xariv. I jechali, zdarzyło się to co było w "Zagadce Wielkich Istot" aż stanęli - przed wielką bramą (stąd tytuł) Życzeń. Strzegł jej robot z Miotaczem cordak na ramieniu i obusiecznym mieczem. - Maxilos... - rzekł Xariv - Jestem Teridax, a nie Maxilos, a wy nie przejdziecie przez tę bramę. - Ta, jasne, powalimy cię jednym cio... W tym momencie Xariv zaczął się dusić. Varun, korzystając z nieuwagi Teridaxa/Maxilosa strzelił w niego kulą elektryczności i falą plazmową. Robot odleciał na ziemię. - Nie pokonacie mnie. I nie przejdziecie przez tę braaaaaaaa... Teridax/Maxilos zasnął. Maska Snu Varuna przestała się świecić. - To przejdźmy przez tę bramę i wróćmy do domu. Przeszli przez bramę i... Część IX - zakończenie - Ostateczna bitwa. Brama nie teleportowała ich nigdzie. Po prostu pojawili się przed nimi Makuta i Toa z Karda Nui, a obok nich nie było trzech Agori. - Dobra, to czas na ostateczną bitwę. Walka przebiegła dość szybko, każdy Makuta wpadł do Bramy Życzeń, gdzie najprawdopodobniej wrócił do Karda Nui gdzie szalała burza energetyczna. Z wyjątkiem Maxilosa. - Zostawcie go mnie, mam z nim niedokończone porachunki. - Nie... - Zrozum, Gali, to mój wróg, kiedyś mnie załatwił*. A teraz czas na rewanż. - Nie zniszczysz mnie. Znowu. - Uwierz mi, że cię zniszczę. Teridax strzelał z Cordaka, Varun rozstrzelał cały miotacz aż odrzucili je i rozpoczęli walkę wręcz. Na początku Maxilos miał przewagę ze względu na miecz obusieczny, ale ją stracił, gdy Varun wyrwał mu go z ręki. - Myślisz że twój miecz jest taki dobbry co? To patrz. Varun wziął miecz, przełamał go na pół w rękach a potem zniszczył go wiązką elektryczną. - A teraz przepuść nas, chyba, że chcesz zostać uwięziony w... Varun zobaczył, że nie ma przed nim Teridaxa. - Jak on zniknął? - spytał Varun - Uciekł bramą - odparł Lewa - Boję się, że to nie koniec. - Pokój znów nastanie we Wszechświecie. - rozmyślała Gali - Przynajmniej na tydzień - zażartował Pohatu I wszyscy, weseli po wygranej bitwie, wrócili Bramą Życzeń do Metru Nui. ''KONIEC'' ''THE END'' ''FIN'' ''CZY JAK TAM SIĘ CHCE :)'